Is Blood Thicker Than Water
by drdavidfan
Summary: Is blood really thicker than water? What if your enemy ended up being related to you after spending years hating their guts? Could they learn to get along? Maybe even love each other? After all, family is everything. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Let's get a type and cross, CBC, and chem 7." Joe Martin said to the nurse on his right.

"I'm not one to complain Joe, but my arm is killing me. Do you think I could get some morphine anytime soon?" David Hayward asked, clutching his left arm.

"Nurse, 3ccs of morphine IM."

"I'm bleeding pretty good Joe. Don't you think I should have an IV or two going?"

"Yes, I know. Karen is trying to put one in, but you need to give her your right arm. Do you know your blood type David?"

"AB negative. I don't know why you didn't ask me that first."

"The blood bank has a shortage of that type Dr. Martin."

"I guess O neg will have to do for now."

"That's just great. I'm going to either bleed to death or suffer multi-system organ failure because you don't know how to run this hospital."

"David, please. If you don't shut up, I'll sedate you."

"Dad, what's going on in here?"

"Did you come to finish the job your brother started?"

"What's he talking about dad?" Jeff asked his father.

"Dr. Hayward here was shot by you're brother Jake."

"And now this substandard hospital your father runs is going to kill me."

"What's he talking about?"

"The blood bank is out of his blood type, AB negative."

"That's my blood type. I can donate if he needs it."

"I don't remember you being AB negative Jeff? That's an extremely rare blood type."

"Well his pressure's down. It looks like the bullet hit the brachial artery."

"I'm right here. I can hear you. And thanks but no thanks. I don't need a...Martin...saving... me." David retorted, only to pass out from blood loss.

"Looks like he needs that blood after all."

"Even though it's a through and through, the damage to the artery is severe. Nurse, set up for a transfusion. Dr. Martin will be the donor."

"Did you clamp the artery?"

"Yes. I'm going to go call surgery and make sure his wife has been notified. We're going to need her consent for surgery."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him."

It only took a few minutes for her to get there. Joe had called her and told her David had been shot. If he wouldn't have told her not to panic, she would might not have made it to the hospital except for in an ambulance.

"Joe, where is he? How is he?"

"Calm down Erica. David is stable for now, but the damage to his arm will require surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Why don't you have a seat? The stress isn't good for you, but unfortunately there is no avoiding it."

"I'm may be pregnant Joe, but I can handle it."

"Ok. This surgery is just to clean out and repair the damage, but it is necessary. Erica we need your consent for the surgery."

"Why? David's the doctor. I don't know anything about this kind of thing."

"He's unconcious from the blood loss he sustained so that means as his wife, we need your consent."

"Unconcious? What the hell happened? No one's told me how this happened."

"With Proteus on the loose, Jake was going to his car in the parking lot. He heard a noise, got out his gun and the gun went off. He accidently shot David."

"What? Jake shot my husband?"

"It was an accident, Erica."

"I'll talk with the police later. Can I see David?"

"You can sit with him for a few minutes before the surgery. Right in there."

"Thank you." She said before waking through the door in front of her. After only one step into the room she saw the man she loved, lying in a bed unconcious and covered in blood, but it was the man sitting beside him that surprised her. "Jeff?"

"Erica? What are you doing in here?"

"I'm here for my husband, but you, it's been years since you left Pine Valley. And now your'e back?" 

"I'm back to see my father, and brothers. Wait, you said husband? And you're pregnant?"

"Yes my husband, and the father of my child."

"David Hayward? I know I don't know the man real well. I mean I just met him yesterday, but from what I hear from my family..."

"I don't think you have the right to pass judgement on someone you met yesterday. Alot has changed since you've been gone."

"I can see that. So what husband number is this? 8 or 9?"

"Really Jeff? You're going to play games with me while my husband is lying unconcious on this bed from a gunshot wound inflicted by your brother?"

"I'm saving his life Erica, what more do you want from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see this? This here is my blood, going to your husband." He told her, holding the IV tube that connected the two men.

"Why does he need your blood?"

"Because he has a rare blood type. Rare enough that the blood bank doesn't have any. Good thing I'm a match."

"Well thank you, but must you be so arrogant? I mean I always thought of you as one of my nicer husbands." He laughed at that. Joe and the surgeon had just walked in the room.

"Dr. Benton is taking David up to the OR now."

"Dr. Martin, if you wouldn't mind donating another pint or so for the surgery."

"Yeah, sure. I've got a couple more to spare."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Benton said to Jeff

"David, it's Erica. Dr. Benton is taking you to surgery now, but Dylan and I will be here when you wake up. We love you." Erica told her unconcious husband before kissing his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How's he doing?" Jeff asked Erica, walking into David's room.

"The surgery went well, so they say. I'm just waiting for him to wake up."

"It should be soon. The anesthesia should be wearing off."

"Why are you here Jeff?"

"I gave the man my blood Erica. Am I not allowed to keep tabs on his recovery?"

"Not after your brother put him here."

"We don't even know the whole story Erica."

"Well I know most of it. Your brother thought David was this drug lord that's on the loose."

"Well, is he?"

"My husband is no drug lord Jeff!"

"I guess you would know. David's most likely going to be just fine, so why don't we just let this go? It was obviously an accident."

"And you obviously don't know my husband. Ow." She was cut off by sharp pain.

"Erica? Are you okay?" Jeff asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah. Yes. Dylan just decided it's time for soccer practice." She said, removing the pained look on her face and replacing it with a half smile.

"Dylan? So you're having a boy?"

"Yes, we just found out last week. Although we picked the name because it would work for either a boy or girl."

"And everything is okay, for you and the pregnancy?"

"Yes, the baby and I are doing very well. Thank you Jeff."

"Erica." They both heard come from someone else in the room.

"David, honey are you awake?" Erica asked.

"Surgery, is the surgery over?" David asked in a slightly disoriented state.

"Yes. Dr. Benton said everything went well." Erica told David, holding the hand on his non-injured arm. "I'm going to go get the doctor now. I'm sure you want to know everything." She smiled before leaving to find the doctor.

"What are you doing hear?" David asked the man standing in the room.

"Well I know you refused my help earlier, but I decided to give it to you after all."

"What are you talking about?" David asked, the last couple of minutes before he passed out were a little fuzzy.

"Well you needed some blood and I happened to have that same rare AB negative blood type. At first you refused because my last name is Martin, but you passed out and went into hypovolemic shock. I couldn't just let you die. My little brother would be charged with murder and I couldn't let that happen."

"So noble a big brother you are. Thanks for the blood though. Just hope I don't turn into a Martin now." David said, chuckling.

"Your welcome, David. Can I call you David?"

"Yeah sure. Can I call you Jeff? There are just too many Dr. Martin's around here." He laughed again, partly from the residual anesthesia and the rest from the situation surrounding this whole thing.

"I'm going to go, now that I know you're going to be okay. I know Erica was worried about you, but you're awake and you can tell her yourself that you're fine."

"Why don't you just stop right there. I know you're one of Erica's ex's. So don't go all protective ex, when you've been back all of two days. I can take care of my family. She wouldn't have been worried at all if your monkey of a brother wouldn't have shot me."

"Some charmer you are. I've seen your resume doctor. It's impressive. Your bedside manner, not so much." Jeff told David before he left.

As Erica and Dr. Benton walked to David's room Jeff was walking out. Dr. Benton went in and Erica stayed out in the hall to have a quick word with Jeff. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just guy talk. You really picked yourself a winner there Erica."

"Let's not go there again Jeff."

"You're right. I'm sorry. He does seem like he cares about you."

"He does. Maybe if you got to know him a little better. I mean he just woke up from surgery because your brother shot him. Is he really supposed to be happy?"

"Point taken. I do hope your happy, with him."

"I am. We are."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Jeff, wait. About this blood type thing."

"What about it Erica?"

"You said it was rare?"

"Only 0.8% of the population has it."

"And you and David both have it? That seems kind of odd."

"It's rare, but it's not that rare that two people in the same town have it."

"But you, after being gone for years, come back for two days and then your donating a rare blood type to my husband?"

"Now that you say it like that, it does seem like more than a coincidence."

"It's not only that. What if my son is born with this rare blood type?"

"I doubt it, but depending on your blood type, it could be possible."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Erica, I'll look through your medical records and compare them with David's. I'll let you know if your son could have this blood type."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I was married to you. Did you have an amniocentesis? It would have the baby's blood type in it."

"We opted not to have one. We didn't want to risk it and there wasn't a indication we needed one."

"Okay. I'll get back to you with your answer."

"Thank you Jeff." She said to him before he left and she went back into David's room.

"So when can we spring you from this joint?" Erica asked the men in the room.

"Well the doc here thinks it should be no earlier than tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know if I can wait that long."

"That's why I', signing out of here AMA in a little while."

"Dr. Hayward, I think you've lost a little too much blood to be leaving that soon. You should be on an IV at least a few more hours."

"David, maybe you should stay here longer. I don't want you risking your health to come home."

"I'll be fine. I'll put my own IV in if I have too."

"With what arm?" The doctor threw back.

"Point taken. I'll be okay. I'll rest, but I sure as hell won't be spending the night here. I won't have my wife at home, alone."

"I'll discharge you now under one condition. You have to come in tomorrow for a follow-up."

"I'll be here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Only a few hours later and David and Erica were at home. She took his coat off and rearranged the pillows on the couch for him. She had also called their staff before they left the hospital make sure they knew to be making sure David had everything he needed.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I should be taking care of you."

"You were shot and had surgery last night. I'm pretty sure that contitutes you as the person that needs taking care of."

"True, but I've been riding shotgun this whole pregnancy. There's no reason you should have to take care of me. Damn Jake Martin."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm done taking care of you as of tomorrow." She smiled.

"That's very good. There is one good thing about this whole thing."

"What's that?" She asked. He was shot, had surgery and was wearing a sling for weeks and he probably wouldn't be any help with a newborn. What could possibly be good about this?

"I'm on sabbatical for the next 10 weeks. That means it's just you, me, and Dylan."

"Wow. That's so amazing. Only I think I might get sick of you."

"I don't think that's possible."

"You're right. It's not."

"Hey Dad, do you think you could get me Erica's medical records for me?"

"Jeff, you know that's not allowed."

"She asked me for a favor. If you need to call her for her permission, you can."

"What does Erica want you to do with her medical records?"

"She wants me to compare her's and David's blood types. She's worried her son might have the same rare blood type as his father."

"I see. If she said it's alright then I'll get them for you. I just hope you're not lying. David would kill you if he found out you lied."

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it."

"I'll be right back."

After Erica had fallen asleep, he made a call to his lawyer. He wanted to know what was going on with the charges he was pressing against Jake.

"So is there any news on the case?"

"Well Jake made bail after he was formerly arrested. Ten thousands was posted by a Tad Martin."

"I'm not surprised he was the one to bail that jerk out. What are the charges that the D.A. is going with?"

"Attempted murder is the biggest. Aggrevated battery with a firearm, Reckless endangerment and unlawful discharge of a firearm. I can easily said that Mr. Martin will get at least 5 years behind bars, probably more."

"That's good Jack, very good. My previous lawyer told me to go with Jack Turner and I'm glad I did."

"Well thank you Dr. Hayward, although any attorney could have handled this."

"The DA hates me enough that I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to lock me up for just being in that parking garage."

"I don't think that would have been possible, given you ended up in the ER with the shooters father, who happens to be a very truthful guy."

"Yep. That's Joe alright. He's a saint. Won't even lie to protect his own son. Okay Jack, thank you for keeping me aprised. Let me know of any changes."

"Will do Dr. Hayward."

"Here are the files you asked for Jeff."

"Thanks dad." He said accepting the files and opening them up. He paged through both files, but first checking for Erica's blood type. It took a few minutes to find what he was looking for because Erica's file had been fairly thick. He was fairly surprised what all he found in the file, afterall he hadn't set foot in this town in nearly 10 years. "Erica had open heart surgery? And reconstructive facial surgery after that?"

"It's quite a surprise, isn't it? She and David were in a car accident last year. He performed life-saving medical treatment in the car and then in the OR. That's actually how they got together."

"So she married her doctor? She looks good for someone who's been through all of this in the past year."

"Why don't you get back to the task at hand son."

"Erica will be happy to know that with a O negative blood type, it's impossible for her son to have AB."

"Well that's great news. I can take the files back now."

"Wait a minute." Jeff said, his eye catching on some of the labwork in David's file. "Since when do you test donor blood in the hospital lab?"

"It's actually only been a few months. Plus all donor blood that isn't pre-screened gets screened here. It's just precautionary for the patient."

"Okay, that answers the question as to why there is blood work from me and David. But why do they almost look identical? Almost all of the markers match."

"They do?"

"I'd be a good enough match for an organ donation, probably even bone marrow. That's just almost, impossible. Especially between strangers. It's almost as if we were relaties." he siad, now realizing his father hadn't said a word for as big of a shock this was to him, his father seemed less phased. "Dad, do you know something about this?"

"I think I do. That's where I knew her from."

"What are you talking about dad. Who do you know?" His father was making even less sense than the test results in front of him.

"David's mother was in town for a while. I recognized her from somewhere, but it was so long ago." The older man said, his hand on his forehead trying to remember..

"What does this have to with these results?"

"It's the only explanation for why the blood work matches so closely."

"What dad?"

"David is my son, and your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you talking about dad? David is your son?"

"It's really the only explanation that makes sense."

"That doesn't make sense at all."

"I know I sound crazy, but it all makes sense to me."

"Why don't you explain it to me."

"I will, but I think I'll wait and I'll explain it to all of you."

"All of us?"

"You, David, Jake and Tad. David has an appointment today with Dr. Benton. I'll call him to my office afterwards."

"That's going to be an awkward meeting."

"You're telling me."

"Not to mention Jake just got out on bail for shooting the man. Now you're going to have them in the same room."

"And tell them they might be brothers. Ugh."

"Dr. Hayward your arm seems to be healing well. No sign of infection or muscle damage."

"That's what I like to hear."

"You should be able to start physical therapy next week and possibly be back in the OR next month, if the healing continues like this."

"I'm encouraged by your enthusiasm in my recovery doctor. Although I probably will take more time off from the OR."

"I guess even I have to take pride in my own work. I'll see you next week for another follow-up."

"Thank you doctor. You've done good work."

"Oh Dr. Hayward. You are wanted up in Dr. Martin's office."

"Do you know why?"

"No. He just instructed me to relay the message."

"Okay, thanks."

David opened the door to Joe's office and walked in. "What was it you wanted to talk about Joe? Benton said you wanted to talk to me. I hope it's about your son shooting me." He went on until he saw Jeff, Tad and Jake also in the room. "What is this Joe?"

"David would you just please take a seat."

"If you're going to try and drop the charges against Jake, you're going to be wasting your breath."

"It's nothing like that David." Jeff said this time.

"We don't even know what this is about." Tad said.

"I don't know that I feel safe enough to sit down in here."

"Please just sit down. There is something you all need to know. What you do with it is up to you."

"Okay, I'll stay and hear you out, but I reserve the right to leave."

"Of course. Jeff do you want to start?"

"I was reviewing your files earlier today."

"You were what? You're not even on staff here."

"Would you just let me get to the point?"

"Yeah I can sue you later."

"So I was going through the files, and there was a lab report. It had the results from the screening the lab did on my blood, from the donation I made for your surgery."

"And this means what?"

"The results almost mirrored the blood panel run on yours. Here take a look." Jeff told him, handing the file to David.

He took a few minutes, looking over the words and numbers in front of him. "I see what you mean. It's extremely rare to see blood comparisons like this."

"That's exactly why we were questioning it?"

"Can I see them?" Jake asked.

"As a physician I'll allow it, but as the person who shot me...just be glad I'm just as curious about this." Jake took a moment to look at the papers.

"So what exactly are we going to do with this?" David asked of the two men.

"Well that's really what we wanted to discuss. Dad." Jeff said, turning to his father.

"When I heard Jeff tell me about these, it got me thinking. I think I know why these results are the way they are." 

"Let's hear it Joe. What is your explanation?"

_Here goes nothing._ He thought. "I think the reason the bloods match so closely, because you're brothers."

David looked confused and started to think that maybe the old man was losing his mind. "Joe, what are you talking about?"

"You and Jeff have the same father. Therefore many of the markers in your blood match." Joe rephrased. Jake and Tad not understanding what their usually sensible father was saying.

"I'm completely serious David."

"Dad, I love you." Tad started. "But this, even I don't believe this."

"I'm going to explain, but it's true."

"Just hear him out." Jeff added to the three men who didn't want to believe what their elder was telling them.

"It was April of 1971. I was raising 2 kids by myself, here in Pine Valley. I attended a medical conference in Los Angeles on behalf of the hospital. Me and a couple of other doctors I met at the conference, went to some high end club for a drink. We were sitting at the bar when we noticed a table of ladies. We went to their table and we talked for a little while. The woman I happened to be sitting next to, had told me she was an actress. She mentioned that her name was Rosie Wells."

"That was my mother's stage name." David stated, realizing that what he was saying made some sort of sense. Joe Martin knew his mother. "You mean to tell me you remember the name of a woman you met over 36 years ago?"

"I could never forget her name or her face. When your mother was in town, I was sure I recognized her, only she went by Vanessa Bennett. The name made it hard to remember, but these tests results just made it all come together."

"Okay so you met Vanessa, then what?" Jake asked.

"Most of the women at the table were single actresses and the other guys left with them. It was Rosie and I left at the table. She started talking about how she was married but her husband didn't even bother with her."

"Of course she would have said that. She never cared about my father. All she was worried about was his social status and his money."

"I'm just telling you what she told me, David. I don't hold anything against your father and I don't intended to talk badly about him. I was still grieving over the loss of my wife Helen and I was lonely. She asked if we could have a nightcap in my hotel room. That she wasn't ready to go home yet. She was a beautiful woman who obviously wanted some company, I couldn't deny her that."

"Please stop right there Joe. I don't think I can stomach you talking about sleeping with my mother. I assume that's what happened?"

"Yes. She left shortly after and I never saw her again. At least until she came to Pine Valley last year."

"I still don't know if I believe this. I'm out of here. Joe I hope it was good for you, my mother was never good for anything else." He said with a half laugh, getting up and leaving the room.

"Just let him go dad. He'll realize what your saying is true. I get it. Up until a few minutes ago he had a good father and a viper for a mother. And now you might be his father and his mother was a cheating viper. Hell I can't even imagine my father sleeping around." Tad rationalized the whole thing.

"I can't even believe I'm about to ask my father this, but did you use protection?" Jake asked, almost wincing at the words.

"Of course. But we all know it's not a hundred percent."

"So David Hayward could really be our brother?" Tad asked what the three Martin sons were all hoping was a joke.

"I believe so. Without a DNA test, we won't know for certain, but it's up to David if he wants to take one."

"So you could go on without ever knowing the truth?" Jake asked.

"It's not like he's five years old Tad. He's a man who knows who he is and where he came from. It's not like he wants to go around calling me daddy now." Joe reminded them.

"True. But he's about to have a child. A child that could be your grandchild. My nephew. Our nephew. And you don't mind if you never know?" Jeff asked this time.

"I want to know, but I can't force the man to take a DNA test let alone ask to play doting grandpa."

"Maybe he'll agree. If not to prove it true to prove it untrue." Jake added.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What is it? Is something wrong with your arm?" She asked a pacing David.

"Oh no, my arm is fine. But here is something wrong with Joe Martin. Like I've been saying for months."

"What are you talking about, David? What's wrong with Joe?"

"So I get through my appointment and Benton tells me Joe wants to see me in his office, and he doesn't know why. I get up to his office and I walk in the room. Jake, Tad, and Jeff are in there along with Joe."

"What was the meeting about."

"He tells me to sit down. He proceeds to tell me that he and Jeff went through my medical files and found that Jeff and I have similar blood makeups. I tell him to get to the point and he says these findings are the way they are because Jeff is my brother. Can you believe that Erica?"

"Joe said this? Joe Martin?"

"Yes that Joe Martin."

"And how is Jeff your brother?"

"Joe says that he slept with my mother. That he's my father."

"Really? Joe and Vanessa?"

"That's what he says. How dumb does he think I am? Just because he makes up some ridiculous ploy, and tells me he's my father, doesn't mean that I'm just going to forget Jake shot me."

"Maybe he's telling the truth, David. Joe doesn't lie. I don't think he'd say that you were his son for the hell of it."

"You can't actually believe that Joe is my father? Erica come on. This is Joe Martin for god sakes. I can't even imagine him sleeping around, much less with my mother."

"But if he said that it happened, why would he lie? Sleeping with your mother isn't something you'd want anyone to know."

"I just can't wrap my head around this. And he asked if I wanted to take a DNA test."

"Why don't you just take the test? If you think it'll be negative and it'll prove he's lying or maybe doesn't remember correctly, than why not do it?"

"Because this whole thing is ridiculous and has no merit. Why even bother with it?"

"Because I know you David. You need to know the answer. You'll never stop thinking about it if you don't know for sure."

"You think I should?"

"I think you need too."

"What if..."

"What if it's a match? I don't know, but we'll figure it out. It doesn't have to change anything. You are who you. Why don't you call Joe and ask him to set it up. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can get back to us."

"You're right. You're always right, Erica. That's why I married you. For guidance and direction. And maybe because I love you."

Jeff walked back into his father's office. It had been two hours since his father told his story and the man still sat at his desk. "Don't tell me you're waiting for him to walk back through the door and ask for a DNA test?"

"I sat here for hours trying to convince myself that he's not my son. How can I be? I detest the man. Tad and Jake absolutely hate him. For heavens sake, your brother shot him only 2 days ago."

"It'll all work out dad. It always has."

"They're are so many senarios playing out in my head. If he's my son, do I love him like I raised him? Or do I just pretend I he doesn't exist? If he isn't, do I keep my distance or just pretend this whole thing never happened?"

"Let's just take it one step at a time. As of right now we don't know anything for sure. We don't even know if we'll ever know the truth." Jeff said, just in time for the phone to ring. Joe picks it up and answers.

"Joe Martin. Uh huh. Okay. Today. 4pm. I'll have everything set up. Okay. Bye." He said hanging up the phone with an almost relieved facial expression.

"What was that?"

"It was David. He wants to do the DNA as soon as possible."

"Really? Wonder what changed his mind."

"He said he just needs to know the answer. Whatever the answer is."

"You said 4? As in an hour from now?"

"There is no sense in dragging this out. We have the resources and I'm taking advantage of that. I'll even pay for the testing out of my salary if I have too."

"Can I ask one more question before I leave for the day?"

"What Jeff?"

"What outcome are you hoping for?"

"I really don't think I can answer that. I love all my children and I keep thinking, why wouldn't I love another one just as much. But then the person in question is David Hayward. We've fought enough times to consider our relationship a small war. Would I try for some kind of relationship if he wanted it, yes. Would I force the issue, no."

"But this could all go away. If the two of you aren't a match, this all goes away. But if you are a match, you would jump at the chance to be called 'Dad' by him."

"Well when you put it that way. I'm going down to the lab and get everything squared away before he gets here." With that the older man walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

David arrived at the hospital for the second time that day. He walked up to the nurses station, "Where is Joe Martin? We have an appointment."

"I'm right here David." Said the old man who had heard him talking with the nurse. "Everthing is set up here in cubicle 2."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." He said, following Joe into the nearby room.

"I thought Erica would have come with you?"

"She wasn't feeling well. I told her it wouldn't be that long and that she should stay home."

"Is everything alright with her and the baby?" Joe asked, an overwhelming amount of concern coming over him.

"Yes, I just think it's the stress of the last couple days getting to her." He said, making a point that Jake is responsible for the stress on Erica too. "You sound a little bit like a concern, how should I say it, father?"

"I'm concerned for a close friend David. I've known Erica for years, It doesn't have anything to with you."

"I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you."

"Well I hope everything's fine. There are two swabs each. One for the lab here and one for a lab of your choosing. I knew you'd want an outside source handling a seperate test."

"Thanks Joe. For making it easy to disprove your suspicions."

"Believe whatever you want David. I'm just trying to make sure everyone has the information they need. Whether or not it's what they want to hear."

"Okay. Well thanks again. I'll just drop these off at an undisclosed location today. How long do you think before your results will be back?"

"I told the lab to put a rush on them. Maybe five, six days. I'll have you paged."

"If I pull some strings, I should have these within a week. I'll call you."

"Okay." Joe said before David turned to leave. Sometimes the man got under his skin but he just couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to it, like the way a father and son get along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been five days. That meant, at anytime the reults of the DNA test could be ready.

"You know you're pacing more than you have the last couple days."

"I'm not pacing."

"What do you call walking back and forth in the living room?"

"It's not pacing, Erica."

"I know you're stressed over this whole thing."

"I'm not. I already know what the results are going to say. It's the waiting that is driving me insane."

"Well do you think you'll be able to make it to my appointment today? Or are you permanently attached to these floorboards?"

"Very funny Erica. Of course I'm taking you."

"Well we're leaving in a half hour so you should try and relax before that. Otherwise I might have to leave you there."

"You are so exaggerating." He said, the phone ringing in the background. 

"Are you going to be able to answer that? Or do you need me to answer it?"

"I've got it." He said, walking slowly to where the phone rested. "Hello. This is Dr. Hayward."

_"We have the results of the tests requested by you Dr. Hayward."_

"That was faster than I expected. Are you sure you did them accurately?"

_"Yes, Dr. Hayward. We handle all testing to regulation standards. Would you like the results over the phone, or by fax or mail?"_

"You can just give them to me now. What do they say?"

"_The two samples analyzed showed a 99.7% match among the 15 markers tested. The results indicate a paternal match_." There was a long period of silence after the woman finished speaking. "_Dr. Hayward? Are you still there?_"

"Yes. I'm still here."

"_I take it you weren't expecting these results?_"

"No. No I wasn't. Thank you for calling."

"_You're welcome Dr. Hayward. Good bye._"

"David, was that the results of the test?" She asked him almost knowing by the look on his face what the answer was.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"I already know what they just told you. It's written all over your face."

"I'm that transparent, aren't I?"

"I rarely see that look on your face, so I what they told wasn't what you wanted it to be."

"I think maybe I should just wait for Joe's results. That private lab screws up all the time."

"David you know the results were right. Why don't you just let yourself believe what's right, not what you want it to believe?"

"Because Joe Martin isn't my father and he never will be! Charles Hayward is my father."

"Come here, sit down." She said, taking his arm and walking him to the couch as they both sit down. "Yes Charles is your father. He's the only father that you've ever known. But Joe, he's a great man, and a great father."

"So you're saying because Joe is such a stand up guy that I should be glad to call him 'dad'?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all. You just need to look at this as a good thing."

"I have a father. I had a father and he meant a lot to me. I'm 34 years old Erica, I don't need a new daddy."

"Maybe not. But he gave you life, you can at least acknowledge that fact. He's the reason you have a gorgeous face, one that I adore looking at."

"Just because he gave me half his DNA, doesn't make him part of my life. I've gone this many years without him, I can go the rest without him too."

"David, just think about it. I'm not saying you have to let him into your life, but…"

"Erica, I can't stand the man. And I'm sure he hates me. His son, my brother, shot me." He laughed to himself.

"I'm not asking for you to join the Martin family, I'm just saying that you should talk with Joe."

"I know you like Joe and all the other Martins, but Erica you know how hard this for me."

"David if not for you or even Joe. Do it for our son. This is his family too, Doesn't he deserve to have as much family as possible?"

He put his hand on her growing abdomen, over their son. "You're right. I should at least see how Joe and the rest of them feel about it. Dylan won't have any grandparents or relatives around. This would really be his only other family besides Bianca."

"Thank you, David. I know this is going to be awkward to say the least. I'm just asking that you talk about it and find out what Joe wants. You don't have to accept anything you don't want."

"Thank god I have you by my side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now why don't we get going? See how our son is doing."

"Yes. That sounds like a great idea." He said, both of them getting up to leave.

"You called me, dad?"

"I called you and Jeff. Only he didn't answer his phone."

"What do you need? You know I'm suspended."

"I know, I know. I just can't bring myself to open that file.'

"What is it?"

"The DNA test results." Joe said as Jake picked up the file.

"So you want me to open and let you know what it says?"

"Can you do that for me?"

"Sure dad. It's not that big of a deal though. I know that its going to be negative. There's no way you're Haywards' father."

"Jake, please."

"Okay. Here goes nothing." He says opening the file and glancing over the results. "This is bullshit. You need to fire those lab techs."

"You don't need to tell me what they say, I take it they were a match?"

"You did get a second test done right? You should just wait for those before you believe anything."

"David sent samples to an independent lab. They should be done in the next day or two. It doesn't matter anyway. I know that those results are right. I can feel it."

"Dad, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I don't even believe that you slept with Vanessa."

"It's the truth Jake, whether you believe it or not. David is most likely your brother, so you're going to just have to deal with it."

"You believe whatever you want to. David will never be my brother." Jake yelled, before walking out of the office and slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"David? What are you thinking about?" She asked as she was getting dressed.

"What?" he asked half dazed, handing her shirt to her.

"You're distracted. You've been distracted since we left the house." She said taking the shirt from him.

"I am? I am."

"You're thinking about Joe aren't you?"

"When I looked at that monitor, at Dylan, all I could think was that he was a Martin." He said shaking his head back and forth.

She laughed a little bit and tried to recover. "Well technically he is."

"What if I don't want him to be? Just hearing the name makes me ill." She laughed again, louder and less controlled this time.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, his name won't be Martin."

"Ugh, I just wish this never happened! Why the hell did Jake have to shoot me? Everyone would have been better off if we never knew."

"Well we do, so we're just going to have to make due. Get along and co-exist as best we can."

"Or we could just move to another state and put this all behind us."

"We're not going anywhere, David."

"I love you, but this isn't easy for me. What if you found out Brooke was you're mother?"

"That's impossible David, we're the same age."

"But you hate her, and if you found out that Mona wasn't your mother, that Brooke was. It would suck."

"Suck is such a light word. I would go with horrific."

"Just imagine that. I know Joe is a good guy, as I'm reminded fairly often, but I don't like the man. I don't know if I ever will. Father or not." He made clear as they walked down one of the halls in the hospital. They just happened to be going around the same corner that Joe Martin himself was walking around in the opposite direction.

"David?" Joe said first.

"Joe." David responded, not liking his current situation.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I think I can guess what it's about?"

"Yes I'm sure you can. I just got the results of the paternity tests a few hours ago."

"And it says we're a very good match? And that we have better matching DNA than Kirk and Michael Douglas. Yeah, I got the results from Dimex Labs. The independent lab I used."

"I really don't know where to go from here, but David I really had no idea that you existed and for that I will be eternally sorry."

"I don't hold that against you. My mother isn't exactly a prize. This is exactly something I could imagine her doing."

"I keep thinking that I am an awful person for letting you grow up with Vanessa. From what I understand she wasn't mother material."

"Joe, really I don't blame you for any of this. Vanessa is my mother and nothing you did or didn't do could change that. Look I want to get Erica home and off of her feet."

"David, I'm fine. I think maybe you and Joe should talk."

"Erica Dr. Clader said that you're blood pressure isn't where he wants it. That means rest, so we're going home."

"Erica I think you should let David take you home. You don't want to risk anything with yourself and you're son."

"I don't think sitting down and having a snack here is going to have any more effect than me doing the same at home."

"Erica, please just let me take you home."

"Fifteen minutes, okay? You can take me home then. You two have some things to talk about."

"Fifteen, not a second longer. You get something to eat and park yourself down in one of those chairs in the waiting room. If I'm not back in fifteen, you come to my office and get me." He directed, not happy she was forcing the issue with Joe. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"My office Joe?"

"That's fine." Joe agreed, the two men walking down the hall.

Both of them walked into the office, David closing the door behind them. "So I don't know how this is supposed to go."

"Neither do I. I've never don't this before."

"No kidding." David laughed.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me what this means to you."

"This is already starting to sound like a therapy session."

"David, please."

"Okay Joe. When I received the call earlier today, let's just say I was more than a bit angry with the woman giving me the results. I tried to convince myself that they were wrong. Erica convinced me to let myself know it was true."

"If it makes you feel any better Jake threw a fit when he read the results. I couldn't even bring myself to open the file."

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm not thrilled I'm related to him either."

"So let's be serious here David. What if anything do you want out of this?"

"I actually though about moving out of town, but after talking with Erica, she suggested it would benefit our son if he had more family. I guess it all depends on what you want Joe."

"You would think of me as your sons' grandfather?"

"He would be your biological grandchild. He won't know any different. Besides he has no other grandparents."

"Of course I'll take the job. I'd love the opportunity to have another grandchild."

"What about Ruth? Do you think she'd be open to being a grandmother?"

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to her about it. What about us?"

"We'll, I already had a father, one that I loved very much. But I do accept that you are my biological father and won't ignore that fact."

"We should at least be friends. I would like to get to know you better. I don't expect to be best friends or anything, but we haven't even liked each other."

"Well my birthday is November 19th. I thought you should at least know that much about me."

"November 19th, I figured it was somewhere around then."

"Right, you would know." He said not trying to think about why he knew that.

"Just so you know, I don't think I'll ever be to the point where I'll call you 'dad'."

"That's okay, I didn't expect that you would. But I might call you son. Not for the reason you think."

"I was totally expecting that, but because you already call me that. Alright, I need to get Erica home."

"Yes, please. That's my grandchild she's carrying. I'll give you a call sometime?" The older man asked hesitantly.

"That's fine. See you later Joe." David said before leaving the office. Both men a little more at ease with the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why are you guys so angry about this?" Jeff asked of his two brothers.

"If you knew David Hayward Jeff, you'd understand."

"Well Erica married him, and she's having his kid. He can't be that bad, can he?"

"The man terrorizes this town bro. He even almost killed Adam Chandler by giving him the wrong medication."

"And he tried framing me for it." Jake added.

"Well we are talking Adam Chandler here."

"He tried to oust dad from his Chief of Staff position."

"Well dad obviously doesn't hold that against him."

"You know dad, he's blinded by biology. If it were any of us he would brush it under the rug too and you know it." Tad reminded them.

"I've only met him twice and he didn't seem that nice, but you did just shoot him Jake."

"It was a freaking accident." Jake contested.

"He could have died, and he can't work for months." Jeff argued.

"Are you saying you're on his side Jeff?"

"I'm not on anybody's side, Tad. I'm just saying he's our brother, whether you like it or not."

"You say whatever you want Jeff. It's not like we ever see you anyway. Glad you could visit us for all this drama and tell us how to feel." Jake practically yelled at his brother. "If dad asks, I'm not coming to dinner. I have a meeting with my lawyer." He said directed to Tad.

"Is dinner ready yet Pop?" Tad asked.

"In a few minutes son. I do want to tell you that I invited David and Erica for dinner tonight. They should be here any minute."

"Good thing Jake left when he did." Tad said until his breath.

"You think that's a good idea dad?" Jeff asked.

"It's just a meal. David is my son, your brother. You don't have to like him, but I do ask that you at least act like you can stand to sit at the same table."

"We got it. Sit here and play nice. For you we will." Tad pacified his father.

"Thank you. Now where is Jake?"

"He has a meeting with his lawyer."

"I guess it's a good thing that he's not going to be here."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Tad said, them all stopping when they heard the door bell.

"Just remember what I said." Joe warned as he left to open the door. "Hello, Erica. David." He greeted the two of them, shaking David's hand.

"Hello Joe. Thank you for inviting us." Erica returned.

"Come in, have a seat at the table."

"What's for dinner? I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Erica asked, taking a seat at the table next to David.

"Ruth made pot roast." Joe answered.

"I hope she made a lot, because Erica isn't joking. She could eat a cow." David added as Erica playfully hit him in the chest.

"Tad, Jeff." Erica greeted the other men sitting at the table.

"You look great Erica. When are you popping that kid out?" Tad mused.

"He's due in a few weeks Tad."

"And everything's fine?" Jeff asked.

"Except for a little high blood pressure, everything is good." Erica said.

"And I'm making sure that everything is fine. But with Jake shooting me and then this situation, it isn't helping."

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an ass David." Tad said low, but loud enough everyone at the table heard.

"What's that big brother?" David mocked.

"Boys, knock this off. Why can't we just eat a meal without killing each other?" Joe scolded, as Ruth came into the room with dinner.

"I'm sorry dad, let's just eat. Thanks mom." Tad said getting up to take dinner from her hands.

"Hello Erica." Ruth greeted.

"Hello Ruth."

"David I think this might be the first time we've formally met." Ruth surmised.

"I think you're right. It's very nice to formally meet you Mrs. Martin." David said shaking the woman's hand.

"Call me Ruth, please." She corrected.

"Okay, Ruth." He said.

"Gag me." Tad said. "Sorry." He quickly apologized to his father.

"Oh we brought you something, Joe." Erica said reaching into her purse and pulling out a photo. "It's the latest sonogram picture. We thought you should have one. Of course it's only going to be a couple weeks until he's here in person."

"That's very thoughtful." Ruth said.

"His name is Dylan. You can call him that if you like." David added.

"Thank you." Joe said as he looked at the sonogram photo.

"Where is Jake? I thought he'd be here too." David asked.

"He's out back polishing his gun." Tad retorted.

"I'm serious Tad, there was something I planned on telling him tonight."

"What that you're going to enjoy watching him rot in prison?"

"Tad this is serious. David is really trying here."

"Trying to ruin Jake's life, right?"

"Just let the man speak Tad." Jeff said.

"I've decided to drop the charges against Jake. As long as he pleads guilty to reckless endangerment."

"See I knew there was a catch." Tad said angrily.

"It's a misdemeanor. It'll be a fine and probation. No jail time."

"It's not up to me Tad, the district attorney is the one who wants to prosecute the felony charges. He said he go for this."

"Well isn't that nice, you're helping out Jake. Just save it for someone who cares."

"I'm not doing this for Jake, I'm doing this for Joe. And Ruth. They don't deserve to have to visit their son in jail. I mean he almost left my wife motherless and my child fatherless. I can't just let that go."

"Thank you David."

"There is one more thing Joe. I've talked to the board and they're willing to lift the suspension but I want Jake working on my service and reporting to me. I'll be back to work but I need a pair of hands. It's only fair to my patients."

"That can be arranged. That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Ugh. I'm done with this. I'll see you later mom, pop." Tad said as he got up and left the house.

"That's actually a very innovative idea David." Jeff said.

"Are you staying in town Jeff?"

"I don't see any reason for me to leave now? Nor do I have anything to go anywhere for."

"Are you going to work at the hospital?"

"Are they hiring?"

"Um, your father is the Chief of Staff and you have two brothers working there."

"Did you just include yourself in there?"

"Yes, I think I did. I wouldn't mind you sticking around and working at the hospital with me. I'm sure you have some valuable work experiences to share."

""I might. Dad, how does all of this sound?"

"I think you boys are onto something good."

"Thank you for dinner Ruth, Joe." Erica said."We should be going."

"Yes, thank you. Joe has my number Jeff. We'll talk."

"Will do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I just got everything squared away with Jake. He took the deal, but I'm pretty sure Joe had to talk him into it."

"That's good." She said, her hands on her head and her eyes closed.

"Erica, are you okay? Do you have another one of those headaches?" He said moving to the other side of couch.

"Yeah, but I took something for it. It should go away in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's already feeling better."

"Why don't you let me at least take your blood pressure? You've had quite a few headaches this week."

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better, but I'm fine David."

"It will." He said, taking the first reading. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes, why do you ask David?"

"Because you blood pressure is elevated, it's a lot higher than it's been since you've been on your medication."

"Is it something to be concerned about?"

"Well you've been having headaches, but it could be from the high blood pressure. And you haven't had any other symptoms?"

"Like what?"

"Anything out of the ordinary really. Maybe abdominal pain or swelling, trouble breathing?"

"Of course. I'm 34 weeks pregnant."

"Well anything that felt different than usual?"

"Actually, I was a little short of breath earlier. Usually it's just when I go up the stairs, but I was sitting down when it happened."

"Let me take a listen." He said, stethoscope in hand.

"David, is something wrong?"

"You might just need an adjustment with your meds, but I think we should go to the hospital just to be safe."

"David, you're scaring me. Is there something wrong with Dylan?"

"No I think he's just fine. I just want to run a few tests and make sure we get your blood pressure under control. That's it." He reassured her as they got in the car.

It wasn't long before they arrived at PVH. He had even called Joe to let him know he was bringing Erica in.

"David, Erica. Dad sent me down here to start her workup. He had an emergency but he'll be down as soon as he can." Jeff said, meeting them in the ER.

"Okay, is there a room open?"

"Exam 3, and I paged Dr. Madison but he's in the OR with a c-section. Don't know when she'll be available."

"Who is Dr. Madison?" Erica asked.

"She's covering for Dr. Clader this week." Jeff answered.

"Well we should run the tests awhile, then she'll have something to look at when she gets here."

"Yes. Sandra would you take Miss Kane to exam room 3 and start a line?" Jeff asked one the nurses in the ER.

"Sure Dr. Martin." The nurse said, directing Erica to the room down the hall.

"Her B.P. was 142/80, she complained of headaches and shortness of breath and upon oscillation I heard rales. She needs a CBC, LFT's, creatinine level and urinalysis. Maybe even a CT."

"Whoa, dad didn't mention any of this."

"That's because I didn't want to worry her when I called."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Preeclampsia is very likely."

"We should get moving." David said, already headed to exam 3.

"Why don't you wait out here? You're on leave."

"That's my wife and child in there. And if I don't go in there, she's going to think something is wrong. She knows I'd never not be in there if I could be."

"Just make sure you don't get in the way."

"Let's just remember who hired who, Jeff."

"We're going to put you on a fetal monitor so we can monitor the baby. There are no signs of distress, it's just a precaution. Let's start her on 4g magnesium sulfate and 8mg hydralazine." Jeff directed the nurse.

"What's going on David?" Erica asked, gripping his hand with hers.

"It looks as though you have a condition called Preeclampsia. We're just giving you some medication to control the symptoms."

"We're just going to wait for awhile and see if the medication does its job. If it doesn't, we might have to induce labor and deliver your son." Jeff told her.

"Deliver? It's too early. David it's too early."

"I know, and we'll do everything we can so that we don't have to deliver him. But at 34 weeks, there is a very good chance he'll be just fine."

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he walked in the room. David and Jeff walking over to him, so that the could conference without Erica hearing.

"Mild preeclampsia. Treated with magnesium sulfate, and hydralazine. B.P. is 136/78 and decreasing." Jeff spouted off the answer to his father's question."

"Has Dr. Madison consulted yet?"

"She's still in surgery." David answered this time.

"Did anyone call the OB resident on call?"

"I don't want any resident in here."

"Well none of us knows enough about obstetrics to make a call."

"We know more than any resident. And I'm sure you delivered more babies than that resident Jessup has Joe." David added.

"Well the baby is stable and so is Erica, for now." Jeff said.

"Well then we have time to wait for Madison." Joe said.

"If we need Madison, I'll go up and drag her out of the OR myself." David said this time.

"She's seizing!" One of the nurses yelled as the three men all running over to Erica.

"2g mag sulfate, stat." David commanded to the nearest nurse, her complying, "Hold her still." He told Jeff and Joe. He quickly administered the medication into her IV, right after he moved to hold her head. In a few seconds, the seizure stopped. He rested his head against hers, thanking whoever that it had stopped just as quickly as it started.

"We need to get the baby out." Jeff said, staring at David.

"I'm going to drag Madison out of that OR."

"It's a simple c-section David. Dad you can do one can't you?"

"No offense, but when is the last time you did a c-section?"

"It's been about a year."

"You don't trust your father?" Jeff asked of his brother.

"There aren't many people that I trust, especially when it comes to surgeries." David said, his hands stroking her hair.

"If it makes you feel any better I've done almost 20 in the last two years. I can be in there with him."

"Well three's a crowd Jeff."

"You aren't going to be in that OR, David."

"The hell I'm not!"

"If something goes wrong in there you'll be a distraction."

"Why don't you wait outside the OR and when Madison come out, direct her our way."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting two Martin's operate on my wife and child alone."

"Don't make me throw you out of here."Joe said grabbing David's shirt and holding him close. "I'm your father, and I know that doesn't mean a whole lot, but I am also the Chief of Staff and I will have you removed if I have to. Erica and Dylan are going to be just fine, but I need you to stay out of my OR. I promise I'll get them through this." He finished, letting go of David and opening the door behind him. "Jeff will keep you updated." He said, David just standing there, speechless and unable to move. His eyes on Erica and all he could think of was Joe Martin just told him off. And he was right. But it might just be impossible for him to sit out here and WAIT. He was finally able to move, stepping backward until he was out of the room and Joe let the door close in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was standing in the hall for about a minute before he felt a hand on his back. He turned to look whose hand it was. No one he knew would ever put their hand on him like that. Except Erica. "Ruth." He said in shock, partly because of the recent events and partly because Ruth Martin had her hand on his back as if to comfort him.

"Jeff called. We came as soon as we could."

"We?" He said, quickly noticing the two men standing down the hall. "Thank you Ruth, but I don't think it's a good time to go at it with the two of them."

"They're here for support, nothing else."

"I'm sorry if I don't believe that Ruth. Jake and Tad could care less about me or what I'm going through. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to focus on Erica and our son."

"Of course. They're going to be okay. They're in good hands."

It had only been a few minutes since Erica went into surgery, but a Jeff was already walking down the hall. "Your son is doing extremely well for 34 weeks. 5 lbs. 3 oz. and 20 inches long. He's breathing on his own and the APGAR score is an 8. And Erica is doing good. No seizures and minimal bleeding. Dr. Madison is getting ready to close."

"Can I see my son? Where is Dylan?" David asked, already moving toward where Jeff came from.

Jeff put his hand on David's chest, holding him back. "He's being assessed in the PICU. You'll be allowed to see him in a few minutes, as long as he's stable."

"You'll come get me as soon as Erica is out of surgery and in recovery?"

"Yes."

"Thank You Jeff." David said, shaking his brother's hand.

"No problem. I'm going to get back in there." Jeff said before leaving David and a close by Ruth.

"See, I told you everything is going to be fine. Your son is here and Erica is doing good." Ruth said as she moved next to David again.

"Yes, although I won't believe it until I see it for myself. And my son is here. I'm a father."

"Congratulations David.

"I'm going to go to the PICU and see if I can see Dylan. If you hear anything can you make sure someone tells me?"

"Sure David. Go and see your son. We'll be here if you need anything." She said referring to her, Jake and Tad.

"Thanks." He said before almost running to the nearest elevator.

"We're out of here mom." Tad told his mother

"The two of you are staying right here."

"The kid is fine mom. Erica's going to be fine. I'm going." Jake said.

"Joseph Martin Jr., you will stay right where you are." Ruth demanded of her youngest. "You'll stay here until your father comes out and gives the all clear." He stopped, standing still and not even bothering to look up at her. He didn't want to piss off his mother on David Hayward's account.

"I guess we can wait a little longer." Tad added.

David made it up to the NICU in what was probably a record time. He hadn't every really been here. He'd walked by it a few times but to actually look and see what was going on, never. One of the doctors recognized him and headed out to talk to him. "Dr. Hayward? I'm Dr Peters, your sons' physician." The woman started.

"He's still doing good, right? Jeff, he told me all the things you want to hear. Do you have any I don't want to hear?"

"No. Everything is just as it should be for a half hour post partum. Would you like to meet him?" The doctor replied. "Stupid question I know." She said after he wasn't able to respond.

He followed her over to one of the beds holding an infant. The baby, who he knew was a boy, his son, was so small. He was pink, which was good and he had soft head of brown hair, Erica's hair. He couldn't see his eyes because they were shut, he was sleeping. "You can touch him. Hold him. Just make sure to watch his monitor leads. If you need anything else just ask anyone."

"Thank you." He finally managed to get out. He put his hand inside the bed and placed it softly on Dylan's head. He moved his thumb lightly through the baby's hair. "I would hold you, but I think that your mother should be the one to do it first. You'll see her in a little bit. She's busy right now." He put his other hand on the baby's chest, as lightly as he could. The feel of Dylan's fast fluttering heart made David's skip a few beats. It was so fast but it was perfect. He was perfect. The only problem was he was half Erica and it killed him, not knowing what was going on with her. "I'm sorry you had to come here early. It would have been a lot better if you were in your mommy for another couple of weeks but I guess it was supposed to happen that way Your mommy didn't feel good, so I brought her here. Your grandpa said it was time for you to come out, so he got you out. And now here you are. Your mommy is going to be so happy to see you. She's so beautiful. You look a lot like her. You're going to love her, everybody does.

"David." A voice whispered in the quiet room. David hesitated to take his eyes off his son, but he knew who it was.

"Joe, tell me she's fine." David said, his head not even all the way around.

"Everything went well. She's in recovery."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was about twenty minutes after the surgery before she started to awake from the anesthesia. Not that she knew any different. She only remembered part of the drive to the hospital and not much more. She took a few moments to get her eyes to adjust to their environment. A room, a hospital room. She felt some pressure on her legs, looking down to see David, seemingly asleep with his head resting there. She felt something squeezing her left hand. It was David's fingers laced with hers. It wasn't until she noticed all of this that saw that her quite large belly was small. "Dylan?" She half cried. "David, David" She called to her sleeping husband.

He woke up, hearing her call his name. "Erica?"

"Dylan, where is Dylan?" She continued.

"He's fine. He's fine." He tried comforting her as he took her arms in his hands, trying to get her to look him in the eye. "Erica, look at me." He said a little commanding as she did so. "He's in the NICU. You had a C-section about an hour ago. I can let the doctor know that you are awake and they'll bring him down. Okay?" He explained it as calmly as he could. She was fine and their son was fine. He just had to convince Erica of it too.

"He is? I want to see him, David. I need to see him." She pleaded.

"Okay, Okay. I'm just going to step outside and tell the nurse." He half said, half asked. He stood up, still looking at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She nodded and he walked out the door to her room, finding the nearest nurse. "I need you to page Dr. Peters and Joe Martin stat. Tell Peters Dr. Hayward said now, room 412." He instructed the nurse before quickly walking back into the room.

He hurried down the hall, _They said room 412_. He remembered, knowing that room was just three rooms down on the left. One, two, three. He found the door was already open, so he knocked and walked in. It was quite a surprise to find a happy David and Erica, who was holding Dylan.

"Joe." Erica said as she saw him walking in the room, David who was sitting on the bed turning around.

"Erica?" Joe said half surprised at the site before him. "When I got the page, let's just say I wasn't expecting this."

"I'm sorry about that Joe. She woke up a little panicked and I had you and Dr. Peters paged. I guess I could have told the nurse to explain." David apologized.

"It's quite alright. It seems everything is fine."

"Yes, Joe. Thank you. David told me what you did for me and our son."

"No thanks necessary Erica, I was just doing my job."

"David, isn't there something you're forgetting?"

"Oh yeah." David responded, getting up off the bed and taking their son out of her arms and into his arms. He walked around the bed, to Joe. "This is your grandson. Dylan Joseph Hayward." He finished putting the baby in Joe's arms.

"Dylan Joseph?" Joe asked, half said. Of course he didn't mind the sound of it, but he wasn't expecting it.

"We thought it was only fair that he have your name. You did bring him into this world."

"This wasn't necessary, really, but I will say I like it."

"I tried for Dylan Joseph Martin, but David wouldn't have that." She smiled, looking over to David.

"I was thankful Joe, but not that thankful." David laughed.

"He looks a lot like his mother." Joe noticed.

"Well he has his father's eyes" Erica mentioned.

"At least he has something of mine. I just hope he gets his mothers conscience." David said, Erica and Joe laughing a little.

Erica noticed that Joe was looking intently at Dylan. "What is it Joe?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I think he has my nose."

David and Erica were both a little taken back by the mans words. "You think so?" Was all David managed to get out. It was strange to think about his son looking like Joe Martin. He wasn't related to them was what his head would tell him, but he was. His son's looks were determined by DNA and Joe Martin shared that with both he and his son.

"Yes, I do. It's my mother's nose. Or so my father told me." He said looking up to David and back to the baby. "So am I the first one to see this little guy?"

"Yes you are. I have to call Bianca in a little bit, let her know her brother is waiting to see her."

"I was thinking that maybe Ruth would like to see him." Joe said, handing the almost sleeping baby back to David.

"Is she still here?" David asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked

"Ruth was here, with Jake and Tad. She waited with me when you took Erica into surgery. She said about waiting, I thought maybe she was still here." David told Joe.

"She probably went home. I'll call her then."

"Well if you find her here, just give her the room number. She's welcome to drop in and see him" Erica said.

"Okay, I will. Why don't you bring him by the house sometime after you're discharged? And only when you're feeling up to it." Joe asked of the two of them.

"We will." Erica answered.

"I'll let you get your rest Erica, and you too David. You're going to need it. Don't hesitate to call Ruth or I if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you Joe." David said, getting up to walk the man out of the room.

"Thank you, for letting me hold him. And for the honorary but unnecessary naming of your son after me."

"Well I do like Dylan David better." David joked. "No, really Joe, thank you. For everything today." David said, holding his hand out for the man to accept his handshake.

"You're welcome, son. Erica." Joe returned, shaking Davids hand before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a knock on the door, Joe walking to open it. "Hello you three." He said to Erica and David, who was holding Dylan in a carrier. "Come in."

"Sorry it took us so long to make it over. We've just been so busy with Dylan."

"Yeah, you should have seen me trying to take care of Dylan while Erica was on bed rest for the week. I never thought it was that hard to take care of a newborn."

"You have a lot to learn son." Joe said, everyone quiet at the awkwardness of the words. David was used to hearing the words from the older man, his biological father, but it always felt weird in this context.

"Yeah it seems like it." They all laughed, cutting the tension.

"Is that Dylan?" Ruth asked, seeing David and Erica were there.

"Yes, he's been waiting to meet the family." Erica said. "You want to hold him?"

"Oh yes, I would love too." Ruth said as David got the baby out of the carrier and put the baby in her arms.

"Oh look who's here. David and his spawn are here. Look at the way mom and dad fawn over the spawn." Jake mocked.

"Yeah, just forget they already have two grandchildren." Tad added as the two of them watched the scene before them from the living room."

"But you're adopted bro, you're kids aren't biological grandchildren. This one is all nice and new and BLOOD. None of us are ever going to be able top our new brother. He's an ass, possibly the devil in disguise, but he's got dad wrapped around his finger." Jake told Tad, taking another swig of his beer.

"Thanks Jake. You know you're being an ass?" Tad said, less enthralled by his brother than he was a second ago.

"Yeah I know, maybe I should just leave town, you know. Go to Africa like Jeff."

"Maybe Jake. It's the only way you'll get away from Hayward." Tad told him, David Erica, Joe and Ruth all sitting at the table.

"So how are the two of you holding up?" Ruth asked, rocking the small child in her arms.

"Tired." Both David and Erica said in unison. "I'm staying home with Dylan while David is at the hospital. Then he comes home and he takes care of Dylan when he's home. We just don't want use a nanny. Especially being in the spotlight, all the other high profile parents have nannies and are blasted for it. But it's a lot to handle when he doesn't sleep more than 3 hours at a time."

"I admire your attempt to please the world, but you don't have to do it all by yourselves." Joe told them.

"We'd be glad to look after this little one for a few hours, anytime. "We watch Jamie and JR all the time." Ruth added.

"We can't ask you to take care of a newborn." David told them.

"You two need some time. If not for yourselves, for him. He needs a mommy and daddy who aren't tired and stressed all the time."

"That's very nice of you to offer Joe, but we don't really want to depend on you two to bail us out. Erica Kane and David Hayward can handle a baby."

"I think Dylan Joseph would like to spend time with grandma and grandpa." He noted, seeing the little one asleep in Ruth's arms.

"Well come to think of it, Erica and I could use a nice dinner out. She hasn't been out of the house much the last few weeks." David told them, looking over at Erica and then eying Tad as he walked over.

"Why don't you let him stay here for the night? You can pick him up in the morning or he could even stay here until tomorrow night. If you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow." Ruth said excitedly, loving the newborn in her arms.

"Really, that isn't necessary." Erica reminded them.

"Well we've fallen for the little guy already. We don't mind at all." Joe insisted.

"He is cute. Must get that from you Erica." Tad said, glaring at David.

"Thank you Tad, but he looks a lot like David." She said to counter Thaddeus' smug attitude.

"So Dad. Mom. Are you guys coming over for dinner tomorrow? Dixie was planning on making a big meal for the family."

"Actually we're taking care of Dylan until tomorrow evening. I don't think dragging him around town is best for the little guy."

"Really mom? You're watching David's kid and won't come to our family dinner? The boys were looking forward to seeing their grandparents."

"You two should go, be there with your family. You can watch Dylan another time." David said, trying to keep the peace between his new found family.

"No don't even try that one Hayward. Your trying to be a gentleman is laughable. Just do what you want dad. If you decide you want to spend time with your real grandchildren, you can bring the rugrat. If not, I'll see you around." Tad said, almost yelling now.

"This is exactly what David didn't want. Feel free to come by, but I think it's best if we don't come here too often." Erica told Joe and Ruth who just didn't want to believe that their son, Thaddeus Martin just did that.

"Don't worry about Jake and Tad, please. You're always welcome. And Dylan, can he stay tonight?" Ruth asked not wanting to let the little guy go.

"Sure, if you still think it's a good idea." said Erica

"Its' fine, really." Joe assured them.

"I'm warning you now, she hasn't been away from him since the hospital. She might call every hour or so."

"That's fine. Feel free to call."

"Don't worry. I will." Erica said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you really calling again?" David half laughed, half said.

"Shhh, it's ringing." Erica said, covering the phone.

"How many is that today? Seven? Eight? Erica you called an hour ago. He's fine."

"Well I just want to make sure. Joe and Ruth aren't exactly built to take care of a newborn."

"They're grandparents for goodness sakes Erica. They can handle a newborn for twenty-four hours without you checking up on them every hour." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. His cheek against hers.

"Erica? What is it now?" Joe answered the phone, already knowing exactly who was calling.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright."she repeated, just like all the other times she had called.

"He's sleeping. We're getting ready to go to Tad and Dixie's for dinner." He told her.

"Well David and I already had dinner, should we come get him now?" Erica asked, hoping he would beg her to come get her son.

"No, the kids are looking forward to meeting their new cousin. We'll bring him by on our way home."

"Don't hesitate to call if you change your mind Joe."

"I know you already had dinner since you told me an hour ago when you called, but why don't you and David take the time and enjoy this free time." Joe said, about ready to hang up the phone.

"See even Joe thinks you should stop calling and focus on me. I take back everything rotten thing I ever said about him." David added, his hands falling down her shoulders.

"Okay, we'll call before we leave Tad's. Goodbye Erica, David." He said, able to hear David's part of the conversation too.

"Stop. I think he'd change his mind if he knew what you want me to focus on." She threw at him as she hung up the phone. Only Joe hadn't quite hung up his end, getting quite an ear full.

"True, but I don't care I'm going to go with what he said. Let's focus on us, well me."

"You think you're so cute don't you? I made us dinner. Shouldn't I get a thank you at least?" She said with a smile, spinning around in his arms.

"Don't worry, I plan on thanking you. Many times." He winked, pulling her closer.

"That's better. Why don't we go upstairs? Cuddle in bed. We don't have to worry about getting up to feed or change a baby." She suggested, moving from his arms and taking him by the hand.

"Mom and Dad are here." Tad called from the front door. "Kids, grandma and grandpa are here."

"Grandpa. Grandma." JR called as he hurried for the door, followed by Jamie.

"Who's baby? I know it isn't yours. You're too old to have a baby." Jamie said, looking intently at the sleeping baby.

"It's David and Erica's baby." Ruth told the boys.

"Why do you have their baby?" JR asked, also peering at the baby.

"Because we offered to watch him." Joe told them.

"Why would you want to watch Dr. Hayward's baby?" Jaime asked.

"Because Dylan here is your cousin." Joe explained to the boys.

"My cousin? But how?" Jaime asked Joe, looking from JR to Dylan and up to his grandparents.

"Well David is my son. So that makes me Dylan's grandfather, just like I'm your grandfather."

"So David's our uncle? But he wasn't before." JR asked, thinking this whole thing was just weird.

"We just found out that David is your uncle. No one knew but when he got hurt, his blood told us who he was. That he was Joe's son, and your dad's and uncle Jeff and uncle Jakes brother." Ruth tried explaining.

"Then why didn't dad tell us?" Jamie asked, looking over to his father who was helping with dinner.

"Because your daddy doesn't like David very much. "

"Well…" Joe stalled, trying to figure out how to explain this to a 12 year old and a 9 year old.

"Time for dinner." Dixie called from the dining room.

The kids ran over to the table and Joe and Ruth made their way over to the table too.

"Hey dad, Ruth." Jeff greeted the two he hadn't seen in a few days. "Is that Dylan?" He asked, not having seen the baby since he was born.

"Yes, we've been watching him for David and Erica since last night."

"Oh really? Parenthood too much already?"

"Don't knock it until you've had kids." Dixie mentioned, coming out of the kitchen.

"Well we haven't gotten to see him since he was born. We offered to watch him for the day. Give them a break for a bit. With Erica out of commission for close to two weeks, David was taking care of Dylan buy himself. With one arm, courtesy of your brother." Joe glared at Jake who had been quiet the whole time.

"I'm right here. I can hear you." Jake whined.

"He slept for most of the time we've had him. He's just so cute." Ruth added, stroking the baby's cheek.

"Yeah they all are. Especially the two over there. You know, the other grandkids of yours.  
Tad said angrily, motioning to JR and Jaime. "The ones that you could care less about now that you have your new cute and fluffy replacement."

"Thaddeus Martin. Why must you act like this? And in front of your children?"

"I'm just tired of this 'David this', 'David that'. It's like he took us away from you. I thought he wanted nothing to do with you? And now he's better than all three of us."

"Tad, really. Not in front of your kids, man." Jeff said to his brother.

"Really, Jeff? You like David because you barely know the man. You have no room to judge anyone. You left this family years ago." Jake added.

"Boys, stop this please." Joe started, moving to stand up, but quickly clutching his chest.

"Dad?" Tad asked as the older man was quiet, pale and diaphoretic. Everyone stopped what they were doing only focusing on Joe now. They all watched as he fell to the floor, Jake and Jeff moving to get to him. "Dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This was nice." David said with a smile.

"Oh I think it was more than nice." Erica said with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess." He said with a wink of his own when his pager went off.

"They know you're not on call right?"

"Yes. I should at least check it out though."

"I guess." She said rolling her eyes.

He read the pager 'Dad 911'. At first it made no sense, but then it hit him. He knew what it meant. "It's Joe. Jake or Jeff paged me 911."

"David, Joe and Ruth, they have Dylan."

"I know, I know. I'm calling." He said both of them panicking a little as he picked up his cell and dialed the hospital. He was already getting dressed and Erica was doing the same. "This Dr. Hayward, I was paged 911." He said to the person who answered the phone. "Uh huh. Yes. Have the films ready for me. I'll be there in 5."

"What is it?"

"It looks like Joe had a heart attack. He's in the ER." He said pulling his shirt over his head and heading toward the door of the bedroom.

"Oh my god David, is he okay?" She said, a little more panicked than before.

"He's stable but I won't know what's going on until I get there."

"Alright let's go." She said following him.

"You need to stay here. Find out where Dylan is."

"Won't he be at the hospital? Ruth is going to be there, I'm sure."

"Alright let's go, but make a few phone calls on the way." He said as he headed down the stairs.

"It's alright Ma. Jake and Jeff aren't going to let anything happen to him. He's going to be fine." Tad said rubbing Ruth's back softly.

"I can't lose him Tad, I just can't." Ruth said, her hands over her face as they waited.

"You won't. Not over this." Tad half said, half whispered.

David walked in, Erica right behind him. He stopped at the desk to find out where and headed there. Ruth caught sight of him and stood up, going to him. "David thank god you're here. David, please save your father."

"Let me see what's going on. I'll do my best." He said to her before heading into the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tad half asked, half said.

"What have we got?" David asked of Jeff and Jake as he walked in.

"Here is his chest film. It doesn't look good." Jeff mentioned.

"You called him?" Jake asked of his brother.

"He needs a cardiologist Jake. Who'd you think I would call?" Jeff asked, not liking this arguing with such a delicate situation.

"Peterman. Johns. Anyone but him." Jake said looking from Jeff to David.

"That's enough fighting over me. Why don't we just focus on saving the patient." David said reading the films.

"He's just not any patient, David." Jake said realizing he just left the door open for something he didn't want reminded of.

"Yeah I know. He's our father." He said, knowing that would shut him up. "Looks like triple-vessel coronary artery disease." He observed.

"Left ventricular ejection fraction is impaired." Jake added, focused on the task at hand.

"He's going to need bypass." Jeff noted.

"Does one of you want to tell Ruth? Or should I?"

"I'll do it." Jake said, walking out.

"So how did this happen?" David asked of Jeff.

"Same thing as always now. Jake and Tad hate that dad and Ruth talk about you. They hate you and this time the argument got a little heated and dad's heart couldn't take it." Jeff said, almost disgusted with his own family. Maybe he shouldn't have come back.

"Ruth, I'm sorry to hear about Joe." Erica said, trying not to nonchalantly ask where her son is. "David's going to do what he does."

Ruth nodded. "Oh, Dylan. He's with Dixie and the boys."

"That's alright, you just focus on Joe. I'll go get him as soon as we hear some news. Do you want me to stay?"

"If you could, just for a bit." Ruth asked as Jake came out.

"Dad is stable for now, but he's going to need surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Ruth asked, Tad nodding.

"Open heart surgery. A triple bypass." Jake told his mother.

"Oh my." Ruth exclaimed.

"Who's doing the surgery?" Tad asked, hoping the answer wasn't Hayward.

"All of us." Was Jeff's answer, as he and David walked up.

"Who's all of us?" Tad asked, afraid of the answer.

"Jake, me and David." Jeff answered.

"David? Why? Jake are you seriously going along with that?" Tad questioned his baby brother.

"Dad needs a cardiologist. David's a cardiologist."

"Head of cardiology." David corrected, a little ego showing.

"You want your father to live right?" Erica asked, a little annoyed at the pettiness. "Than you want the best, and that's David." Erica said as Tad nodded.

"Mom tell them you want someone else." Tad tried to convince Ruth.

"Tad, why are you doing this? Can't you see mom is already upset enough?" Jake asked his brother.

"Let me have a minute with Tad." David said, moving over and taking Tad by the arm. Everyone else just watched as the he walked Tad over to the side.

"Let go of me Hayward."

"You listen here Tad. You're not getting it. Your father is very ill, and from what I hear caused by you and Jake, acting like the pompous Martins' you both are. I'm trying to save his life. Not to spite you, not to suck up to your mother but because it's what I do. I don't think you're getting it through your head that I didn't ask for this whole situation and I didn't ask for Joe to play daddy. I tried walking away. But you know what? Your father, my father is such a stand up guy that he's able to put aside his hatred for me because of something as small and seemingly insignificant as DNA. Now I didn't ask for him to be my new daddy because I had one, or at least the only man I ever thought of as my father. Then I thought to myself, my father is dead. And now my son, he has no family. Your kids love their grandparents, right? And Joe and Ruth love them? Well Joe was there and I thought, maybe I don't want a relationship with him but I shouldn't deny my son one just because I don't. What do you think Tad? Should we all deny Dylan and dad because you hate me and I hate you?" David blew out in more than one breath. He was just tired of the attitude he got from Tad and Jake, but at least Jake knew that he was the best one for the job. Apparently he felt he needed to get that through to Tad too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After leaving Tad reeling, David walked over to Erica. "Did you find out where Dylan is?"

"He's with Dixie."

"Dixie?"

"I was just making sure Ruth was okay. I'll go get him."

"Okay just take the car. I'll call and let you know what's going on here."

"Alright." She said kissing him before she turned to leave. "David, what did you say to Tad?"

"I was just tired of hearing him complain and bitch about how dad treats us. He should see how lucky he is to have someone that cares as much as he does."

"Because you care about him too."

"Of course I care what happens to Dylan's grandfather and as a doctor."

"You can't lie to me David. I can read it all over your face. And you called him dad." She smiled before she headed for the door.

They watched as Tad walked over slowly. "So where are we?" He asked like nothing had just happened.

"Well we're going to prep him for the surgery and then it'll take a few hours."

"But wait. David, you aren't cleared for surgery like this yet." Jake half asked, half said.

"And you don't feel comfortable being my hands like we've been doing?"

"I don't want to risk it. Wait, the new technique you've been working with. It's less invasive and you're able to use robotics." Jake remembered.

"But you know I haven't used it yet. You're willing to make your father a guinea pig?" David asked, a little taken aback.

"Well he needs this. And I don't think either of us is comfortable to do it ourselves." Jeff said about himself and Jake.

"And you owe him right? He did for Erica and Dylan what you couldn't." Jake added.

"If Ruth agrees, I'm on board." He said, them all turning toward her.

"You boys are all the doctors. If you think this is best, then do it." She told them.

"Alright, let's all go prep. You two are scrubbing in with me. If something happens you two can back me up. After all it was my little protégé's idea." David said of Jake. Jake had spent the last 3 weeks shadowing David on his Cardiology rounds and had even done a few surgeries as lead. He would never admit to anyone that he actually learned quite a bit working with David. It actually opened his eyes to how gifted David Hayward really was.

She knocked on the door a few times and waited. There was no answer so she knocked again, harder this time. The door opened and she saw JR had been the one to open it. "Is your mother here, JR?"

"Yeah she's holding the baby." He said as he started walking back into the living room, leaving her still standing there. _I guess I can come in._ She thought as she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"Hello Erica." Dixie said as she saw her come in.

"Hello Dixie." Erica greeted.

"I assume you're here for Dylan?" She half asked, half said. "Did you hear anything about Joe?"

"When I left the hospital, David, Jake and Jeff were discussing surgery."

"So it's serious?" She asked, handing Dylan to Erica as she got up.

"Yes. Isn't a heart attack usually serious Dixie?" She threw at Dixie as she gathered her son in her arms.

"Well I knew he probably had a heart attack, but he's had them before."

"Thank you for watching him, Dixie. I'm sure you weren't thrilled about it."

"He's surprisingly good, quiet. Must take after his father." Dixie quipped.

"Well he does take after his father. And I get them both." Erica smiled, putting Dylan in his car seat.

"Not for much longer. David's going to see that he made a mistake with you. You're all about yourself."

"You're still pining after him after all this time Dixie? He's done with you. You do realize that you were a rebound Dixie? Does Tad know you're still barking up David's tree? That you probably sat there and thought Dylan was yours and David's?

"You make is sound like I'm some psycho bitch Erica."

"Just calling it like I see it." Erica said looking her up and down.

"Get out of here and take your little brat with you." Dixie said, not liking her insults at all.

"Thank you again. I would have watched your brats too." Erica smiled as she neared the door.

"Out." Was Dixie's only response as she pointed to the door.

"Why are you fighting with Dylan's mom?"

"Because she isn't a nice lady."

"But Dylan's our cousin right? Grandpa Joe said so. That makes her our aunt." JR remembered what he learned earlier that night.

"She is most definitely not your aunt. Why don't we just worry about Joe. I'll call in a little bit and see how he's doing okay?" She said as she stroked his blond hair.

"Alright mom. Jamie and I are going to bed. Can you wake us up if Tad comes home?" JR asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he'll know how grandpa is." He told her before walking out of the room.

"Ugh David, why her?" Dixie thought aloud before going to check on the boys.

"Is everyone ready?" David asked of Jake, Jeff and the rest of the surgical team. He saw nodding heads. "Martin, do you want to make the first incision? I mean Jake. I'm so used to using your last name. Now there's three of you in here. I'll have to go by first names." He half laughed half said. He was a bit nervous, trying to lighten the mood, cut the tension in the OR.

"David could you please cut the comedy act. We need to stay focused." Jake told him.

"In case you didn't notice Jake, we're trying a never before attempted procedure on the man who gave us all life. I can feel the tension like a steel rope wrapped around us."

"Let's all take a breath boys." Jeff said.

"You sound just like him." David said with a little laugh and so did Jake.

"Alright I think we're ready to start now." Jeff said as a response to the seemingly lighter mood.

"Mark the time. 20:25." David said, as Jake officially began the operation. This was probably going to be the most awkward, strange and amazing thing he's ever done. He was working with one of the people he'd hated most in his life, Jake Martin, who also happened to be his brother, another brother he had just met, and they were working together to save their father. He couldn't wait until it was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alright doctors, lets close up and get him to recovery." David said as he got up from the chair he had manned for the last 3 hours. He walked out of the OR and leaned against the wall, pulling off his scrub hat and mask. Everything had went smoothly except for one tiny hitch. Joe's pressure had dropped significantly in the middle of the surgery but after a few meds it went back to normal, but it had scared him nonetheless.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good job in there." Jake said.

"Yeah, you too. I thought you were closing?" David half asked, half said.

"I asked Jeff to do it. I needed to get out of there too." He said, leaning against the wall too.

"Another one for the record books Dr. Martin." He said holding his hand out.

"Yeah, it was exhilarating and nerve racking at the same time."

"A success none the less. I was glad to have the two of you in there with me."

"I'm not going to lie, it was pretty amazing watching you at work."

"We can work on the write-up this week then? I'm going to go call Erica. I'll meet you in the CCU when he's awake?"

"Yeah that's fine. I guess I'll go talk to mom. Tell her everything went well. Thanks."

"Tell her I'll see her when I can." David said as he walked down the hallway and Jake nodded.

"Mom." Jake said softly as he walked up to Ruth and Tad who were sitting in a waiting room nearby. "Everything went well, and dad is on his way to recovery." He said putting his hands on her arms.

"He's going to be fine?"

"He should be good as new. He'll be restricted to bed rest for a week, but after that. "

"Thank you." She said hugging him. "Where are your brothers?" She asked looking around him.

"Jeff went with dad to recovery. And David went to go call Erica. He said he'd talk with you when you he can." He said looking down at her.

"Oh okay. All of these doctors in the family. We're kind of blessed." Ruth smiled.

"Yeah mom." He said hugging her back.

"Can I join in on this?" Tad said watching the scene. "Good job little brother." Tad said joining in on the hug.

"It was really a group effort. David really has a gift. And Jeff's not bad in the OR either." Jake said with a half smile.

"It sounds so weird, you praising Hayward." Tad said shaking his head.

"Tad" Ruth said dragging it out.

"Sorry, David." Tad corrected himself.

Jake's pager went off and he looked down at it, and looking back up at them. "Dad's coming out of anesthesia. I'll take you guys up with me."

The phone rang once, twice before she picked it up knowing it could be news about Joe. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." He said. "Did you get Dylan?" He asked.

"Yes, yes he's sleeping." She confirmed.

"He was okay with Dixie?"

"I think she's very fond of him."

"And how were the two of you? No injuries?"

"No we we're fairly civil. I handled her." She fibbed, thinking about how crazy she thought that woman was.

"Handled her? I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't. Oh, Joe's surgery, it went well?" She half asked, half prayed.

"Yes, Joe's prognosis is very good. The surgery was a few hours long. Jake, Jeff and I tried a new procedure for the first time. Something that's medical journal material. Jake and I are going to write it up. " He said half enthused.

"You tried an experimental surgery on your father?" She asked, half scared that Joe wasn't okay.

"It was actually Jake's idea and Ruth and everyone agreed on it. Really it was a good choice. It went better than expected." He reassured her.

"I can hear in your voice that you're holding something back, David."

"He really is going to be fine."

"Tell me what's bothering you then" She persisted.

"You're right. He's going to be fine and I can say how well the surgery went, but the truth is, I was scared shitless. Everyone was depending on my skills for the surgery, one that was invasive and the fact that I hadn't done any real surgeries since I came back, I wasn't real confident. Jake he suggested this new technique, one we talked about while he has been on my service, one that I've never done before. Any other day, any other patient and I'd be all for it. Cocky as all hell. There was a moment where I was scared we were going to lose him. I thought about all the people who depended on him, loved him. I thought about Dylan, myself even. Never felt as helpless as I did at that moment. And then he stabilized and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding."

"I know you don't like hearing this, but you thought of his as your father. You thought you were going to lose another one. But you didn't and you were the reason why. I wish I could hug you right now." She said close to tearing up at his distress.

"I'll be home in a few hours, okay. Save one for me."

"I'll save more than one, don't worry. Tell Ruth I send my love and Joe if he's up to it."

"Give Dylan a kiss for me. Tell him grandpa is going to be fine and that daddy loves him."

"And does daddy love mommy?" She half asked, half hinted.

"Yes I love mommy."

"Good, because mommy loves daddy too."

"Okay, I just got paged. Joe is awake. I'll be home as soon as everything is settled here."

"Hurry home. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey pop." Tad said softly. He and Ruth sat to his sides and Jake and Jeff stood at the end of the bed.

"Tad?" he said opening his eyes to the voice and looking around.

"Do you know where you are?" Jake asked.

"The hospital. Is it PVH?"

"Yes, it's PVH dad. What's the last thing you remember?" Jeff answered.

"We were at Tad's. There was arguing and I don't, I don't remember anything after that." Joe said still trying to remember.

"You had chest pains and collapsed. We brought you here." Tad said

"The tests showed triple-vessel coronary artery disease led to your episode. We immediately sent you up to the OR and surgery." Jake told him

"The coronary artery bypass graft was successful. You'll just need another ultrasound and chest x-ray to make sure there weren't any complications." Jeff added.

"The cardiologist, can I talk to him?"

"Yeah he should be here any minute. We paged him."

"It wasn't Dr. Hunt was it?"

"Nope it wasn't Dr. Hunt, Joe." David said as he walked in and heard the end of their conversation.

"David?" Joe half asked, half said.

"Yes, Jake, Jeff and I all pitched in to help repair that mess in your chest."

"That's the Hayward I don't like." Tad said rolling his eyes.

"But you aren't on the active OR roster."

"Well your sons wanted the best, and Jake here has been shadowing me and remembered about the new non-invasive robotic CABG, I've been developing. You're one for the record books, Dr. Martin."

"I can't believe all of this."

"Joe, honey, you had us all scared, but your boys, they came together and they saved you." Ruth told him holding his hand tight.

"Well thank you, all of you." Joe said smiling at his boys, all of them.

"Jeff and Jake are going to take care of your tests and paperwork. I'll take a look at the results and consult with them about meds and follow-ups. Now if you'll excuse me I have a son I haven't seen in over a day to get home to."

"Oh Dylan, is he okay?" Joe asked concerned, remembering they were watching him when this whole thing happened.

"Yes he's fine. Erica picked him up earlier. You just concentrate on getting better alright Joe?" David said and Joe nodded before he left the room.

"Now that all the excitement is over with, why don't we let dad get some rest." Jake suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning, honey." Ruth said giving him a quick kiss before moving to hug the boys.

"Dix and I will be in tomorrow too. You get your rest." Tad said hugging his father.

"I'm staying the night shift, and Jeff is going to be back in the morning since he's on call tomorrow." Jake said, taking the closest chair and planting it next to the bed. "You need anything and you tell me. You scared the shit out of us dad. You can bet on watch dogs now." Jake said staring him down. He really had nothing to say to that. Nothing he said would change their minds. He would probably have a watchdog on him at all times for years to come. "Yes Jake." He said with a sigh.

She heard him come in a few minutes ago, but she didn't go down to meet him. Instead she waited in bed for him. He didn't come directly to their room, instead she heard him walk down the hall and open the door to Dylan's room. She heard him talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she heard him walk out and back down the hall. "Hey, you awake?" He said softly as he entered the room.

"Yes, I was waiting for you." She said as she rolled over.

"You didn't have to wait up." He said taking off his shirt and pants before crawling in bed.

"Well I heard you come in the door. And then I heard you make a stop in Dylan's room."

"I had to see him. Kiss him good night. Tel him I love him. I haven't seen him in days."

"I know, I must have held him tight for almost 2 hours before I put him down. I'm not sure I'll make it when we send him to college."

"I hear you. I don't think he'll ever be allowed on any sleepovers. I might have to chaperone."

"So everything's good with Joe?"

"Yeah everyone was in there. Tad, Ruth, Jake and Jeff."

"And you?"

"Yes, I explained the surgery and those kind of things. I only stayed in doctor capacity."

"Was it that uncomfortable to be in there with the rest of them?"

"It's not my place to sit vigil with them. I did my job. Now I'm here with my family."

"I know you try to tell yourself you shouldn't have a right to be in there with them. That you couldn't possibly care what happens to the man. But you told me, that this whole thing affected you. No matter how much you tell yourself that he's nothing to you, just connected by DNA, you still care."

"I always said how I don't like feelings. They're just too complicated. Well what I feel for Joe is so complicated." He said with a sigh. The last day was full of feelings he didn't like.

"It doesn't matter, they're yours and you're allowed to have them. Now move over here." She said directing him to turn his back to her, so she could wrap her arms around him. "You did what you needed to today. I'm proud of you. Now you just sleep because everything is fine. You can go back to fighting with Jake and Tad. Maybe even give Joe a little hell when he's better." It all sounded so good to him. His feud with the Martin's was one of the reasons he got up in the morning. What would he do if they were all, well…nice, to each other?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It wasn't any later than seven when his pager went off. He reached for the pager on the nightstand without moving or opening his eyes. When he found it he held it in front of his and opened his eyes long enough to read it. That was all it took for him to move and get up. His movements woke her up. "David?"

"It's Joe. I have to go."

"What? I thought you said he was doing good?"

"So did I, but I just got paged."

"I can get Dylan up."

"No don't wake him up. It's probably nothing. If it's something I'll call you okay?" He said giving her a quick kiss before he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Just call me either way. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be back as soon as I can to spend the day with the two of you." He smiled before he left.

He hurried down the hallway, stopping at the nurses' station. "I was paged 911 for Joe Martin."

"Yes. I'm not sure what for. He's in the room." Was all the nurse said. She was given specific orders not to give anything more than that.

He went down to the room and found no one but Joe himself. "What's wrong Joe? They paged me 911."

"Come in son. I'm sorry if I alarmed you. I wasn't sure that you'd come had I called myself." Joe said, feeling a bit guilty for having worried him.

"Nothing's wrong? You feel okay?" He asked as he walked in, trying to pretend he wasn't freaking out on the way there.

"No I'm fine. Jake and Jeff have been watching me all night. That's part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" David asked as he walked up next to the bed.

"Why don't you have a seat? I want to talk to you. I sent the boys to the cafeteria, told them to eat and then bring me something. I gave them a long specific list. They should be at least another 10 minutes."

"What's going on Joe? I don't if I should be worried or glad that you sent Jake and Jeff away on my behalf." He said as he took a seat in the chair Joe had pointed to.

"I was very happy to hear that it was you that preformed my surgery. I hope that it wasn't too hard on you physically. I know you're still doing physical therapy and that it was you're first surgery since the shooting."

"It was fine, don't worry about me. You were the one who had an 80 degree heart block."

"Yes. So I've been told. But you didn't have to do what you did. You didn't have to do that experimental surgery. I wouldn't have faulted you if you would have just handed the case over to Dr. Bryant."

"Well your sons' wanted the best. No one should have to settle for anything less. Not even you, Joe." David said, trying not to feel like an ass for being so rude. He was glad the guy was still alive, relieved he saved him, but yet he couldn't bring himself to act like he cared more than just a doctor.

"David, you're my son too. Ruth told me about your run in with Tad."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. That wasn't my place to do that. Apologize to them for me." David said, getting ready to get up.

He could see right through the young man. He was putting on a show. Not that he blamed David. He knew that he might never call him dad, like his other boys, but he also knew that David wasn't all bad. That he had stood up to Tad for his sake. He may not love him but he sure as hell didn't hate him like he still pretended he did. "There's no need to apologize. And I'm not done. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, sure what is it?"

"There's the matter of my post-op recovery."

"Jake said he would take care of that with my recommendations. If he didn't I can do it."

"No, no that's all squared away. That's not what I meant. I'm going to have to take a leave of absence, and I hate to say it but I might even consider retirement."

"Well that is normal after something like this happens. No one would fault you."

"Yes that's true, the problem is that I need to find a replacement for the Chief of Staff position."

"Well I know Jeff hasn't been here long but I think he could handle it. And even Jake seems to have a head on his shoulders. His suspension and shadowing me did him good." David said truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear you say that about Jake. It's almost as if you have a heart now." The old man said hoping he knew it was a joke.

"Did you just make a joke Joe?"

"Well yes, I did. I mean you just said something nice about Jake. That's never happened before. Your attitude changed completely from a few hours ago."

"I think I just have to keep up the persona of doctor evil I guess. You know, can't have people think I'm some caring guy with a good bedside manner. It's not me at all."

"I think this persona suits you better." Joe smiled. "It's why I want to ask if you would like to take over Chief of Staff for me."

"You what? You're choosing me over Martin's? Over Jake and Jeff? Your sons?" David asked, shocked.

"You're technically a Martin."

"Let's get one thing straight Joe, I am not, nor ever will be a Martin." David said seriously, but quickly turning soft again. "But I know what you mean. Are you really serious Joe? You'd pick me over them. You've hated me so much these past few years. Do you really expect me to believe you'd do this?"

"I'm serious about this offer. It's not because we share DNA and it's not because you're my favorite. It's because I've seen how you've grown as a man and doctor. And as a father. You could have had Jake arrested, but you've helped him. You've tried to get along with Jake, Jeff and Tad when you've hated our guts for years. You agreed to do an experimental surgery on a man you loathed, who you happen to share the same DNA, whether you liked it or not, with two people you weren't fond of while you were still recovering from an injury from one of them. If that isn't what makes a good leader, I don't know what would. Now I think Jake could handle the job, and Jeff too, but I feel like you would be the best fit." Joe told him. He wanted so much to say that he was proud of his son. That someone that was hated, immoral and had no heart could turn themselves around like that was a feat he wanted people to know. The fact that he hadn't had a chance to raise this young man made his newly repaired heart hurt. He would love him whether or not David wanted it. Yes he knew there was another man that was considered his father, but he couldn't help but hope he would someday be more than just a sperm donor.

"I guess if you put it that way, Joe. How can I refuse the offer?" He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Joe was proud of him. The only one who'd ever told him they were proud of him was his father, Charles. Well Erica was proud of him too, but this meant something more. Something that he didn't know could make him feel like he did. It was something he could tell he wanted for his son. Maybe he could actually say those words to Joe. Maybe he was his father in more than just the way he chose to acknowledge. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a Martin after all. Maybe blood was thicker than water.


End file.
